1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-68003 discloses a connector with a connection detecting function. The connector includes male and female housings that connectable to each other. A spring holder is mounted movably on the female housing and coil springs are mounted on opposite left and right sides of the spring holder. The female housing includes a deflectable lock arm. Further, the male housing includes a locking protrusion and left and right ribs at opposite sides of the locking protrusion.
The coil springs accommodated in the spring accommodating portions of the spring holder contact ribs on the male housing in the process of connecting the two housings and are pressed by the ribs to compress gradually as the connection proceeds. If a connecting operation of the two housings is stopped halfway, the coil springs release biasing forces accumulated thus far to separate the male housing from the female housing. Thus, the two housings are not left in an incompletely connected state. On the other hand, when the two housings are connected properly, a lock arm on the female housing resiliently locks the male housing to hold the two housings in a connected state.
The male housing of the connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-68003 requires the dedicated ribs for compressing the coil springs. Thus, a general-purpose male housing with no ribs cannot be used.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve the versatility of a connector with a connection detecting function.